


Infinity

by driftingashes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Gen, Imagination, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Fic, Pretending, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: “We’ll be best friends forever, right Roman?”“Forever and ever for infinity!” Roman giggled, taking his brother’s hand and dragging him back to the trail and into the house, leaving the shadowy warriors and golden castles of their kingdoms behind them as they sped off, back towards reality.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Infinity

“Prince Remus!”

Remus turned at the call, catching sight of his brother rounding the bend in the path and scowling darkly. “Prince Roman, where have you been? Father has been worried sick about you! You should know better than to disappear like that in such pressing times. You’re heir to the throne!”

Roman had the decency to look ashamed. “I was by the border with Prince Virgil.”

”Prince Virgil...good god, you can’t mean you were with King Patton’s son? You know as well as I that communication of any kind between our kingdoms is expressly forbidden by order of King Thomas! Father was quite clear about it.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I know...but I don’t regret it.”

Remus’s eyes hardened. “If father hears about this-“

In a flash, Roman had his brother pinned to a tree. “If father hears about this,” he hissed, “he’ll forbid me from ever seeing Virgil again. And I’ll know it was you who informed him of my whereabouts.”

Remus shoved him off. “Yeah, yeah, you’ll kill me and nobody is ever going to find my body.”

_“Boys! Dinner!”_

Roman blinked, and suddenly, they were just two little kids playing at being princes, their now ragged shirts torn from running through the trees, clothes muddy and eyes bright.

Remus turned to his brother, brushing the debris and mud from his jeans as best he could. “We’ll be best friends forever, right Roman?”

“Forever and ever for infinity!” Roman giggled, taking his brother’s hand and dragging him back to the trail and into the house, leaving the shadowy warriors and golden castles of their kingdoms behind them as they sped off, back towards reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao wth was that ending I’m exhausted


End file.
